Monster Box (AG)
Monster Box is a mobile game released on 10 February, 2017. It is essentially the game Monster Box imported to mobile systems. Gameplay Refer to the web game version, with touch controls taking over most controls. Note that characters no longer have a button for move/fix option. Instead characters are fixed/unfixed by either touching and dragging them downwards while they are standing on ground, or tapping on the character's icon. Keys Keys are a special currency only available in the App Game edition of Monster Box. A Key can be earned from watching a video advertisement. There are 2 upgrades available from Keys. All keys and its upgrades are kept when the game is restarted. Remove Ads This option removes all banner ads in the game for 3 hours. The option costs 1 Key and cannot be bought again until the current ad removal's time expires. Money Bonus This works like the Money based Money Bonus upgrade. Each upgrade increases the money bonus by 5 from the initial 0 bonus to a maximum of 100. The effects and costs are as follows: Money Boost This works like the Money based Money Boost upgrade. Each level upgrades the percentage by 5%. Damage Boost This works like the Money based Damage Boost upgrade. Each level upgrades the percentage by 5%. Differences with the web game *The Sniper was named Archer in the App version. *Monsters are given names. **"Green Gel Head" is Kusa Mochi, "Yellow Box Snake" is Kintsuba, "Red Skull Bat" is Yatsuhashi and "White Smiley Tree" is Ohagi. *Unlike the web edition, tapping on the Monster Box once puts it into accelerated mode and touching it again revokes the toggle. **(Possibly) Due to this, the 3 LVs of the Touch (Click) Time Medal are given at 60s, 300s and 1800s instead of 10s, 60s and 300s. *Also, like most other Dan-Ball App Games, sound effects are present and can be toggled. *There is a toggle in the App edition for digit separators and decimal point combinations. The 6 available options are: **1,234.56 **1.234,56 **1 234.56 **1 234,56 **1'234,56 **1 234·56 *The mobile version has a screenshot sharing options and also, like some other mobile games, it has an option to remove banner ads in the game by watching a video ad. *The mobile version has graphs showing the trends of MPS, MPM, DPS and DPM. Since ver1.9 these can also be plotted directly at the game background. History iOS version *'Monster Box (AG) ver2.3 - 24/01/2020' **Coloured Monster Bar option addition. *'Monster Box (AG) ver2.2 - 15/03/2019' **Boss Count switch addition. *'Monster Box (AG) ver2.1 - 16/11/2018' **Monster amount graph addition. *'Monster Box (AG) ver2.0 - 07/09/2018' **Multiple background graph support. *'Monster Box (AG) ver1.9 - 11/05/2018' **Graphs can now be plotted onto the game background. *'Monster Box (AG) ver1.8 - 16/02/2018' **Graph addition for MPS, MPM, DPS and DPM. Layout adjustment for iPhone X. Bug fix. *'Monster Box (AG) ver1.7 - 24/11/2017' **Key Damage Boost addition. *'Monster Box (AG) ver1.6 - 15/09/2017' **Key Money Boost addition. *'Monster Box (AG) ver1.5 - 11/08/2017' **Stickman can now be fixed/unfixed by tapping on its icon. *'Monster Box (AG) ver1.4 - 30/06/2017' **Key System addition. *'Monster Box (AG) ver1.3 - 21/04/2017' **Monster bar now shows Maximum monsters percentage. New switch for preventing auto sleep when the game is running. *'Monster Box (AG) ver1.2 - 31/03/2017' **Players can now remove banner ads for a while by which a video ad. Screenshot sharing function changes. Updated sound effects. *'Monster Box (AG) ver1.1 - 10/03/2017' **Digit separator and decimal point toggle addition. *'Monster Box (AG) ver1.0 - 17/02/2017' **Game creation. Android version *'Monster Box (AG) ver2.4 - 07/02/2020' **Damage/Money effect option addition. *'Monster Box (AG) ver2.3 - 17/01/2020' **Coloured Monster Bar option addition. *'Monster Box (AG) ver2.2.1 - 19/04/2019' **App stability improvement. Bug fix. *'Monster Box (AG) ver2.2 - 08/03/2019' **Boss Count switch addition. Bug fix (Monster Bar display on certain devices). *'Monster Box (AG) ver2.1 - 09/11/2018' **Monster amount graph addition. *'Monster Box (AG) ver2.0 - 31/08/2018' **Multiple background graph support. *'Monster Box (AG) ver1.9 - 04/05/2018' **Graphs can now be plotted onto the game background. *'Monster Box (AG) ver1.8 - 09/02/2017' **Graph addition for MPS, MPM, DPS and DPM. 18:9 display support. Bug fix. *'Monster Box (AG) ver1.7 - 17/11/2017' **Key Damage Boost addition. *'Monster Box (AG) ver1.6 - 22/09/2017' **Key Money Boost addition. *'Monster Box (AG) ver1.5 - 04/08/2017' **Stickman can now be fixed/unfixed by tapping on its icon. *'Monster Box (AG) ver1.4 - 23/06/2017' **Key System addition. *'Monster Box (AG) ver1.3 - 14/04/2017' **Monster bar now shows Maximum monsters percentage. New switch for preventing auto sleep when the game is running. *'Monster Box (AG) ver1.2 - 24/03/2017' **Players can now remove banner ads for a while by which a video ad. Screenshot sharing function changes. Updated sound effects. *'Monster Box (AG) ver1.1 - 03/03/2017' **Digit separator and decimal point toggle addition. *'Monster Box (AG) ver1.0 - 10/02/2017' **Game creation. Kindle version *'Monster Box (AG) ver2.4 - 21/02/2020' **Damage/Money effect option addition. *'Monster Box (AG) ver2.3 - 31/01/2020' **Coloured Monster Bar option addition. *'Monster Box (AG) ver2.2.1 - 19/04/2019' **App stability improvement. Bug fix. *'Monster Box (AG) ver2.2 - 22/03/2019' **Boss Count switch addition. *'Monster Box (AG) ver2.1 - 23/11/2018' **Monster amount graph addition. *'Monster Box (AG) ver2.0 - 14/09/2018' **Multiple background graph support. *'Monster Box (AG) ver1.9 - 18/05/2018' **Graphs can now be plotted onto the game background. *'Monster Box (AG) ver1.8 - 23/02/2018' **Graph addition for MPS, MPM, DPS and DPM. Bug fix. *'Monster Box (AG) ver1.7 - 01/12/2017' **Key Damage Boost addition. *'Monster Box (AG) ver1.6 - 29/09/2017' **Key Money Boost addition. *'Monster Box (AG) ver1.5 - 18/08/2017' **Stickman can now be fixed/unfixed by tapping on its icon. *'Monster Box (AG) ver1.4 - 07/07/2017' **Key System addition. *'Monster Box (AG) ver1.3 - 28/04/2017' **Monster bar now shows Maximum monsters percentage. New switch for preventing auto sleep when the game is running. *'Monster Box (AG) ver1.2 - 07/04/2017' **Players can now remove banner ads for a while by which a video ad. Screenshot sharing function changes. Updated sound effects. *'Monster Box (AG) ver1.1 - 17/03/2017' **Digit separator and decimal point toggle addition. *'Monster Box (AG) ver1.0 - 24/02/2017' **Game creation. Category:App games